The present invention relates to an electric motor vehicle and a battery unit for an electric motor vehicle. The electric motor vehicle is a straddling type electric motor vehicle such as an electric scooter or the like. Electric motor vehicles, including electric two-wheeled vehicles such as electric scooters, are well-known in the art. Electric vehicles are generally driven by an electric motor powered by battery. The battery requires periodic charging to replenish its energy reserves when stored electric energy is depleted. The time between successive battery charging sessions is referred to as a charging cycle. The efficiency of an electric vehicle is generally determined by the distance it travels in one charging cycle.
The energy efficiency of an electric vehicle depends on the weight, speed, and acceleration of the vehicle. High-speed travel generally consumes more energy per unit of distance traveled because of increased frictional losses. Rapid acceleration and deceleration also reduce the energy efficiency. Efforts to improve efficiency include making lighter electric vehicles, designing light high-capacity batteries, and improving the aerodynamics of the vehicle. However, many of these approaches for improving efficiency significantly increase the cost of the vehicle.
With a two-wheeled vehicle, the desire to increase the energy efficiency of the electric vehicle competes with the desire to have some storage capacity on the vehicle. In addition, as vehicles are designed to become lighter in order to increase energy efficiency, riding comfort of the vehicle can become compromised. This is particularly true in the context of use of the vehicle on highways and in city traffic.
While electric vehicles, including electric vehicles, have proven to be successful, they have drawbacks concerning storage capacity, comfortable seating in both highway and city settings, and the distance the electric vehicle can travel in one charging cycle, such that further improvements and enhancements to the same would be clearly advantageous and are disclosed herein.